The blue fox
by Skyefall O. Bunnymund
Summary: Sonic and tails go to face eggman. What they didn't expect was 2 children trapped in his base or that the humans come to live on mobius after they destroyed their world! Sonic X Have no betas!
1. The findings

Title: the blue fox

summary: sonic and tails go to face eggman. What they didn't expect was 2 children tapped in his base or that humans come to live on mobius after they destroyed their world! sonic x

* * *

Tails prov

I followed sonic into eggman's base, anger fueling me. ' I can't believe he destroyed the tornado! What's so important?' I thought.

We quickly broke into the lab. We hide when we heard voices.

"Skye you need to eat, or eggman will put a tube down your throat!" said a kind voice.

we slowly looked to see two girls mobians in a cage.

there was a two tailed fox and a three tailed wolf. The wolf was purple with red on her muzzle, hands, feet, belly, and tails tips. She was wearing a black shirt that was ripped to show her stomach, jeans that were ripped into shorts and had no shoes. She had navy blue eyes.

the fox was blue with white on her muzzle, belly, hands, feet, and tails tips. She had a navy blue shirt that was ripped like the wolf's. Her jeans had holes in them.

"tails look at the fox's eyes! There gazed over! She also looks younger than cream!" Sonic whispered. I looked at the fox's eyes. They were navy blue but had white over them making them the shade of my eyes.

we slowly came out from are hiding place. The wolf growled at us and showed her fangs. She then picked up the smaller fox and moved away from us.

"if you don't mean harm then break the floor to show soil." The wolf growled. I looked at sonic, who shrugged and home attacked the floor. I released them after words.

the wolf grabbed the fox and placed her on the soil. The fox started to dig a tunnel.

"thanks I'm dawn and she is Skye." The wolf said as she pointed at the tunnel. Then she jumped head first into the tunnel.

"we need to help them!" I tell sonic, who looks confused.

"why? I bet they can take care of themselves and besides we have a egghead to stop!" Sonic said about to run away.

"but why would he have them? They must be important!" I say as I jump down the hole, head first. Sonic sighed and fallowed. We slowly started to follow them but soon the tunnel steepened making me fall into dawn's tails.

"skye make the tunnel bigger then run!" Dawn stayed to the fox, who nodded. Skye turned her tails and made a bigger tunnel, enough so we can get over each other.

" Sonic get skye. I'll keep dawn distracted." I whispered into sonics ear, who sighed and nodded. He crawled over me and dawn quickly. I pushed dawn and me to the floor as sonic curled Skye up with him and rolled over us.

dawn howled in anger then started to climb up the tunnel. I sighed in relief when I saw no sonic or Skye when we got out.

"come with me dawn!...that is if you want to see skye again..." I told the three tailed wolf. I turned my two tails and started to hover. Dawn looked shocked and then looked down.

"you must be tails. Eggman tried to make us learn to fly with are tails But I have too many tails, and Skye..." She started sadly. I lowered to the ground.

"we can walk back to our house if you want." I said as we walked through the hole in the wall.

"I would like that." Dawn said as we started to walk to sonic and my house.


	2. Going home

sonic's prov.

* * *

half way back to tails and my house. I stopped to let skye go. she fell to the ground. she then suddenly hugged her knees and started to cry!

"Wow! why ya crying?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I want to be with daddy again!" she whispered as she closed her blue glazed eyes. she continued.

"He was so kind to me! Never hurt me or let me get hurt!...but I can't make friends for when they see him they say he's a killer and should be killed! " she yelled in sadness and hugged me.

"Tails and I will make sure you get back to your dad and well make sure eggeman will never get you or your sister again!" I said as I feel her inhale.

"Dawn isn't my sister. she's just my only friend…...you smell just like daddy!" she said and wrapped her small arms around my neck.

' her dad must be an hedgehog! every moblin species have a special smell.' I thought as I stood up holding the 3 year old in my arms.

' I should walk. I don't know how she'll react to sonic speed outside of my ball form.' I thought as I heard her yawn.

"daddy said I wasn't born but I was made. from a two tailed fox DNA and his lovers DNA. So daddy calls me special skye. but I really don't get what that means minus my nickname." skye said. I stopped walking as my stomach dropped.

' she's an experiment! made from tails and Cosmo's DNA! she died two months ago!...worse of all she doesn't even know what she is!' I thought as she shifted in my arms. I heard her yawn again then I realized it was almost night.

I started off again and made it to the house right after the sun set. I placed her on the couch and went to bed.

* * *

unknown prov.

'I'm gonna kill that doctor when my special skye is safe!' I thought as I flew through the sky looking for the chaos emeralds. 'why does he want the emeralds? when i could get the master emerald!' I thought as the emeralds in my quills started to glow.

'If sonic get my special skye I'll have to kill people again! even though I went on the spaceship and got the DNA fair and square!' I thought as the emeralds lead me to angel island.

'If I went after the master emerald I would be seen, hunted down and special skye could get hurt! If I get the red chaos emerald I would be seen, easier to get away, and special skye wouldn't get hurt!' I thought as I flew to where the emeralds were keep.

I looked around for the guardian, who wasn't in sight. 'I really wished I killed him.' I thought as I went to the red chaos emerald. as I was about to pick it up I was tackled. i quickly smelled to make sure it wasn't a fox, which he wasn't, so I grabbed a limb and snapped it. the moblin screamed after I broke his arm.

'stupid guardian!' I thought as i pushed the red echidna off me and got the emerald.

"how?!" he asked as I started to float away.

"that spell wouldn't keep me as a form for sonic forever. but i changed my way…..but tell anyone and i might just go back to that ways…." I growled as I flew back down grabbed one of his legs and broke it. I started to fly away but I wasn't out of earshot to miss.

"ok….fleetway." he whispered as he stares at me. I laugh and flew away.

'its nice to be feared!' I thought**. **


	3. see skyes daddy

knuckles prov.

I crawled to my hut where i left my phone. 'thank you tails and sonic for making me have a phone!' I thought as I pushed my door open and grabbed the phone off the table in the living room. I then called their home phone.

"hello?" ask a young female voice.

"where's sonic!" I screamed at the girl. the girl whined and handed it to someone.

"knuckles! I told her to answer it! she's only 3!"

"You think I care!? Just come to angel island and hurry!" I scream in frustration. Awhile later a flash of crayn I hear sonic and a blue two tailed fox with glazed eyes come running into my hut.

sonic looks over me and says..

"Skye go look around the island." sonic said as Skye gave him a confused look but did what she was told. I screamed in pain when he reset my limbs and put sticks and vines around them to keep them straight.

Sonic soon got a call.

"sorry knuks but tails is home! me and Skye need to go." sonic said as he called the blue and white fox back. when she got their sonic softly grabbed her right shoulder. he pulled out the

crayn chaos emerald chaos controlled away.

Sonic's prov

when we chaos controlled home. tails waved while dawn nodded. I put Skye into dawns arms and dragged tails into are two story house leaving Skye and dawn outside.

"we need to talk about Skye…" I said as I dragged him to the basement.

"what do we need to talk about sonic?" tails asked as he got out of my grip.

"she told me she was made out of Cosmo's and your DNA!" I told him as his eyes widened.

"how?!" he asked in happiness and confusion.

"I don't know. we need to ask her." I said as a scream came from above, most likely outside.

we ran up the stairs and out the house . I growled when I saw shadow dragging Skye by one of her tails. Dawn was knocked out.

"Shadow!" i yelled in anger. he let go of Skye and got ready to fight. Tails ran to dawn and picked her up heading for the house. Skye started to cry and ran into the woods near our house.

"don't let her get away!" shadow yelled in anger. shadow quickly fallowed. I growled and ran after.

"Daddy!" Skye yelled in happiness as we started to catch up with her. my heart stopped when I saw her 'daddy'.

"I came to find you special Skye. lets go home." fleetway said as shadow and I went in front of her.

"Over my dead body!" I screamed in anger.

"how did you lose her in the first place?" Shadow asked as he looked back at her.

" I was away getting food when eggman sic his toughest badniks on her babysitter then took special Skye." he said not even looking away from Skye and took a step towards us. I turned to Skye.

"please start digging! no matter what don't come back to this forest…..do it for me?" I asked as she thought for a second. she nodded and got on her knees and started to dig.

"special Skye. NO!" fleetway screamed but it was too late. she was gone.


End file.
